Broken
by Zimpson11
Summary: Charles does not lose his legs and Erik is still with him. Angie Singer is forced to evaluate her life choices when she is kidnapped and tortured to gain information about Charles and Erik. Rated T for violence, abuse and language Disclaimer: I do not own the right to any of movie characters but there are some original characters and the plot is different. Please, review
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day; nothing different from what could be expected from a day in my life. But it was on this day that I came to question everything that I had ever done, believed and chosen. I came to question my own free will as blade cut through my skin and forced me to witness my own life. I was a woman with a good job, a beautiful home and trustworthy friends but after that day I was just broken, shattered into thousands of pieces that could never fit together again. Charles gave me life when asked me to a mediator between him and the CIA. I used to be a shy and scared little girl until Charles told me that I could be so much more. Knowing this, you might be able to understand how difficult it was for me to hate him and how impossible it was to forgive him.

I was there often, and like any other time I was there, I ended up discussing with Charles. "Erik is not wrong, love. Humans will always try to fight against you. They are afraid, and they do very stupid things when they are afraid." I leaned forward and stared him boldly in the eyes. "You can never trust them blindly."

He smiled, as usual, and stared back into my eyes, which would heartbeat raise, as he replied wisely and happily, "You are human, too, Angie. Should I not trust you?"

"No, you shouldn't. I have been trying to tell you that for years but like typical men you just don't listen. I guess mutation has been able to fix that issue." I joked and tried to clear my head from every embarrassing thought.

"One miracle at the time", he said laughingly.

"Well, I have to go now. I have date, and I don't want to be late." I stood up quickly but took my time before I headed toward the door because I expected Charles to comment.

"A date? I didn't know you were dating. Who is the lucky guy?"

"Do you really need to know everything?"

"I was just asking. I believed it is called having a conversation."

"Would it kill you to say that you are curious?" I stopped by the door and stared at him with a huge grin.

"I was just asking."

"So you were not just thinking about reading my mind."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't. Have a nice day, Charles." I walked out but had stop as Erik was standing right before me. "you are in my way", I said, hoping that he would move but he didn't. Instead he smirked to me and said, "Not even a hello".

"I thought I was beneath you."

"I am sure that is where you would like to be."

My mouth dropped open in terror, and I tried to protest but decided that I should not encourage this behaviour by giving him the satisfaction of annoying me. Instead I pushed him and walked away. It was the best way, really. However, his comment annoyed me, and though I tried to forget it, I couldn't it. So while I was on the so-called date with my best friend, Elaina, in our favourite restaurant, I only complained about what an awful person Erik was.

"He is unbelievable! How can he even make himself say something like that! It is horrible!" Elaina has heard me complain for an hour, and when I finally took a break, she smiled and shook her head.

"We don't you and Erik gets and get over with it."

"What? Have you not been listening to a word I've just said?"

"I have been listening for an hour. Who complains about someone for an hour? And you have to admit, he is quite hot. I wouldn't mind doing him a couple of times."

"I can't you just said that. Are you my friend or his whore?"

"I can't be both", she smirked.

"I am going to ignore that comment and head home."

The restaurant was not far away from my apartment so I never bothered to be suspicious. I was just walking home and longed for my bed, and though I had seen the black van, I paid it no attention until drove up to me with the doors opened. Some men grabbed me and my struggle seemed pointless. They pulled into the van and blindfolded me as they tied my hands and legs. My screams were never heard.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long it took. I don't know where I was. I don't know how I was never heard. I only remember darkness and the tight ropes which drilled into my skin. My protests, screams and cry for help were ignored and finally I was silenced with tape placed on my mouth. Sometimes I could feel the hands of the strangers on my legs, slowly moving up my skirt. I pushed them by moving madly around and kicking them away. They stopped but I could hear them laughing. When the van finally stopped, I was dragged out and tied to a hard, wooden chair that stung worse than the ropes. The tape was ripped of my mouth and the blindfold was taken off but the darkness did not go away at first, and in my memory the darkness never does.

I saw shadows, and I heard voices. The warmth made it harder for me breath, and the cold air was stinging me. I tried to move my body but I could only move my head. The shadows were circling around me like a predator circling around its victim. "Let me go", I yelled. I was yelling most of the time until the shadows finally spoke. There were two. One stood in the dark, and I could not see him. The other I remember; Blond hair, blue eyes and very tall. I was there was for three days, and though it felt much longer, I remember very little.

For three days I only heard one question: "where is Charles Xavier?" The first days, I was bold and angry. I ignored him and struggled to get free from the ropes as if it was truly possible. He asked again and again, his voice became louder for every time, and in the end I yelled back.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I yelled at his face.

He smiled that smile; that angry and unsatisfied smile before he would do something awful. He asked again but in a much lower voice, and when I refused to answer. He slapped me. He asked again, and I said nothing. He slapped me, again and again and again. The chair fell down and he picked me up from hair as he asked the same question. I could no longer answer him so he slapped me again and pulled hair back so I was looking straight at him. "Answer me", he said.

It was very cold. His hands were cold, and while I was losing all feeling in my face, I could feel something moving down from lip. It was like an insect crawling down my lip. The questioned remained, and my answer remained. He slapped me again. It was much harder this time. He pulled my hair, asked again and slapped me. It became a rhythm, and he slapped harder and harder every time.

Finally, the man in the shadows stopped him saying, "She won't be useful if she is dead."

I heard that many times during those three days. I remember that. It was very cold when sun set. He taped my mouth every time he walked out, and when he returned he ripped it off. I could taste the blood from my lips when he did that. I felt as if my blood was colouring my lips. Days and night merged together. All I remember is Lee. His name was Lee. He always circled around me. The door was always so loud. My head was hurting, and the damn door was always so loud. He pushed it with all his strength, forcing me to wake up – no matter how tired or weak I was. I was so thirsty. I felt as if there was stone in my mouth, and when he returned with a glass of water. I stared desperately at it. He kneeled down to me. He asked me the question again. I said nothing. He stared at me for a long time. Every muscle in his face began to move to an angrier expression. "Tell me", he said. I could say nothing.

He suddenly stood up and threw the water in my face and as I struggled to breathe, he threw the glass at me. "Tell me", he yelled over and over again. I said nothing as I tried to suppress my cries. He slapped me and the chair down again but this time he didn't pick it up. He yelled the same question over and over again as he kicked her stomach. I could no longer hear what he was asking. I only heard his loud deep voice which was interrupted by another voice. A man rushed in stopped Lee. "She won't be useful if she is dead."

There were more flies when I woke. They were circling around in the room, and I felt a hand pulling my head back, some water fell down in my mouth. A voice with a different accent spoke, "you must tell him. He will kill you." I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't talk. I couldn't hear much but the sound of flies. The light was too strong. The voice began to disappear and darkness surrounded me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up", his voice was not angry. His hand rested on my knee, and he smiled to me. It was always the same question. "I don't know." I whispered in despair. I was not trying to be a hero. I was just answering his question. He did not get angry. Instead he laughed and smiled. "Angie, I am in a very good mood today so do yourself a favour and don't make this harder than it has to be." His hands moved to my thighs, and he asked again. Tears began to fell but I managed to repeat my answer. He took out a small knife from his back pocket, and I began to cry as I repeated, "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know."

"Don't lie to me. You work for him."

"Please" I managed to look at him but my tears blurred my sight, and all I saw was an unclear figure standing up and circling around me.

He asked the question again, and I answered as I always had but with more tears. There was paused and then suddenly he stroke. He cut into my shoulder and I screamed with all the air in my body. Blood began to soak my clothes, and I cried louder than before. "I don't know. I can't tell you." Another pause, another stroke and another cut on my other shoulder; I screamed louder than before. "Please! Stop! I don't know! Believe me! I don't know! He makes me forget!"

"You are lying!"

¨The third cut goes on my back, and I cried louder and louder. I begged him to believe me. I begged him to stop. I begged him to listen but he cut me again for the last time.

He kneeled down again in front of me. He seemed out of breath but satisfied. His eyes run down my suffering body and he licks his lips as his hands moved up my thing reaches my belt. "NO", I screamed him in the face, and he was not happy for it. He slapped me. His hands continued to run up my body, and suddenly I feel his hand copping my breast as he again licks his lip. I can hear his breath becoming deeper, and I can hear how tongue moves around in his mouth. Not knowing what else to do, I spat on him.

The moment was frozen. A bloody spit was falling down his face, and his entire face pulled together into a horrifying rage. He yelled furiously as he slapped me, and he waited a little before he suddenly took off all the ropes and pulled me out of the chair by hair. He threw me at the floor and for moment I couldn't hear him. He left the room and returned with something that made the other men yell in terror. I could hear that they tried to stop him but they failed. He locked the door, and I managed to turn around for a brief moment before he kicked me back to floor. I saw the whip in his hand. I tried to crawl forward, not caring where I could go in a locked room. Bu he pulled me back and stroke. He hit me over and over, each whip became harder than the first. I screamed but in the end even my voice began to fail me. It began to sound like I was choking as he hit me harder and harder, and I could not even lose consciousness as the whip cut through my clothes and into my skin. My mind wanted to shut down but whenever the whip hit me, my entire body felt as it was being electrocuted. My body could no longer move but the pain never decreased. Even when he stopped and left the room, the pain stayed. My skin was burning, and I could pass out. I felt ever drop of blood leaving through those wounds.

I saw the light disappear when the sun was setting, and I heard the voices fade away as night took over. And then, after many hours, I heard footsteps approaching the room. I could only move my head enough to see dark and big booth approaching my motionless body. They stopped right in front of me and then a bottle was placed right in front of me. The big hands turned me around and forced me lie on back. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. Lee sat down on his knees and unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, exposing the erection through his underwear. He was drunk, and could barely stand straight as he tried to unbuckle my belt. I still tried stop him but he kept pushing my hands down. Only when he pulled my pants down, did I manage to grab the bottle smash it on his head.

He fell beside me and was completely loss. He passed out, and it took a while for me to realize that. I tried to move and tried to get up but I was stuck to the ground. I forced myself but I couldn't. I took a breath and finally rolled myself all on four and got up. I ran. I ran. I ran. I had no idea where I was; still don't know. I ran through the night, and I didn't care where the road was taking, and I didn't bother to look behind me. I ran. My doing body begged me to stop and fell down several times but my mind never allowed me. I got up. I ran and ran and ran. I have no idea for how long.

It was only when I car drove toward me that I managed to stop. I ran to the middle of the road and the car barely made the stop. It pushed me mildly but enough to knock me out.


	4. Chapter 4

A whole week went by in unconsciousness. I had opened my briefly and seen some moving figures but never enough to understand what was going on. I felt nothing. I heard nothing. I did nothing. After week, I managed to open my eyes. Everything was white. There was cold air in the room but a white blanket was covering her. I thought I was dead, lying on some cold table for examination. I wasn't. It was a hospital room which I realized when heard Elaina cry beside me. She couldn't speak, and my eyes were to dry to join her. I stared at her blankly as he continued to cry. What happened?" I stared at her but I was no going to say anything. There was only silence, and Elaina began to cry more than before. "Please say something."

I could not. Instead I could stare at her to make sure that she was real; that it all was real. Colours began to catch the corner of my eyes, and I noticed the flowers around me. There were many flowers, and Elaina began to brush my hair back as explained, "You have had many visitors." I could still not speak. For days, I remained silent. Nothing mattered. My eyes were always fixed on the windows but I heard everything. I heard Charles and Erik come by. I heard Elaina talk to doctors, and then after more than week of silence, I heard Charles and Elaina argue.

"It will much safer for her to be with us."

"Yeah because she has been very safe so far!"

"Elaina, you have to believe me whoever have done this are very dangerous, and they might come back for her."

"And I will not allow them to take her."

"You won't be able to stop them. They are very dangerous. They might kill you, and they will take Angie with them. She is only safe with us."

"No chance! I will not truth you with her anymore. This is not happening..."

They argued for a long time, and I heard every word. I wanted to speak much sooner but it took my while to make it happen.

"I will go with Charles." I said without looking at any of them. Elaina protested and when I managed to speak again, I replied, "It is for the best."

Elaina stared at me in disbelief and then at Charles in rage. She left the room, leaving behind me with him, and she struggled to find something to say, and I did not have to be a mind reader to see that. I cut him off before he could even open his mouth. "I am very tired now. I need some sleep." He did not protest or tried to talk to me but simply did as I liked him to do.

Time was offending me as it was going slow and fast at the same time. Hours went by in second but days always seemed to be frozen. I have no idea how long I was in the hospital. I have no when I came to Charles mansion. I have no idea how many days I spent alone in my room without eating. I do remember the night though. I remember every night and every nightmare. I remember Lee's face haunting me over and over, and I remember how I would always wake up screaming. I would wash my face with cold water and stare at myself for many minutes but never daring to look at my body. I only looked into my eyes, and then I returned to the bed. There was a mirror beside it but I always made sure that I looked away from it. My face was always toward the door, avoiding the reflection of my scared body.

I remember every night but I do not remember how many there were before my own mind betrayed me, and forced me to leave my room at middle of the night. I rushed out, breathing heavily and angrily. The cold water was not helping me anymore, and I felt as is the walls very closing in on me as I ran through the hall. I reached the living room by the fireplace and finally felt safer. For a long time, I stood in the middle of that room doing nothing. My breaths were still deep and heavy. The room seemed to big, and I began to feel cold. For a moment it was as if I was tied to something, and moved my hands madly as I felt down on the floor.

When I got to my feet again, I saw a square shaped bottle by a chest board. I had never drunken alcohol before, and I was quite proud of it but at that time, all I could think was that it could help me. I would become stronger, and maybe I could forget. All I could think was that I would not be afraid so I took the bottle poured it into a big glass. It was strong, bitter and burning me but I had taken such a big sip that I could already feel how it calmed my nerves, so I kept drinking. I poured more and drank it. I did it again and again. I kept drinking it and felt how I could finally smile and think about everything else. All my memories returned to me, and I could smile when I remembered the most embarrising moments and laugh when I remembered all my foolish beliefs. I could be something else than scared. I could be a girl again, and I could be more than my pain. I am even sure that I my abilities became stronger because I could Charles present behind me, and I could hear him breathe. I see him in the bottle, and I could smell his cologne.


	5. Chapter 5

I suddenly laughed but he spoke carefully to me, "Angie, are you alright?"

I laughed even more and turned around to stare him in the eyes. "No, I am not, but you know that." I laughed more than but then I stopped and turned my gaze toward my half empty glass.

"I would have told him, you know."

"Angie, no one would blame you."

"Yes, you would. That's why you made sure that I could not remember. I wanted to tell them that but I didn't know what to say. Hey, funny story, you see Charles Xavier have made sure that I can never tell anyone where the school is by making we forget every time I leave the mansion."

"I never thought..."

"I was even trying to remember. I was to remember so I could tell them, and make him stop. I couldn't remember." I laughed again. "I wanted to tell them."

"Angie..."

"I have you, Charles. I don't know what to do when I see you. I hate your voice, and I hate to see you. I hate you so much, and I hate myself for hating you." Tears began to fall. "You are right. You needed to protect all these people, and I..." I paused and was disgusted by my own thoughts. "I hate you for that."

"Angie" He was about to walk forward but stopped himself, probably because of my words.

I laughed again and then began to sing "I hate you, and I hate myself for hating you." I left the room, singing and repeating this until he could no longer hear me.

The hangovers were horrible, and I could not survive in that room so I left it again; two times in less than twelve hours, it was unthinkable. When I reached the kitchen, I found Alex Summer, Hank and Erik standing in there. They all were staring at me but the migraine was distracting me from them. I walked toward the fridge and took bread, butter, cold water and some pain killers. I made a boring breakfast and took it with me to the room, no caring for any soul that greeted or passed me.

I only ate half of the bread before I took the pain killers with a little water. I did not sleep but in my pain I had forgotten to face to door so I stared into my own eyes, and I could not look away. Very slowly, I managed to get up and I managed to walk closer to mirror. I managed to look at my shoulders which were heavily covered. I managed to take off my blouse, and stare at the two scares taunting me from my own body. I managed to finally, after God know how many days, look at my body. I did not dare to touch my scare but I did try to force myself to turn around. My black bra was touching my wounds, constantly reminding me that my back was wounded. I turned around slowly but my feet were not working with me so it took too long.

The door opened, and Erik walked in. In shock I grab my blouse and tried to cover myself with it. "Don't you knock?" I snapped angrily.

He said nothing. He was just staring at my back. For a very long time, there was just silence, and I felt the anger rising in me. He finally looked up and began to approach me. I could not move. I could not protest. I could just stare at him and breathe deeply. I could only cry at my own helplessness.

"These wounds are a part you now." He said. "They need to breathe. You cannot hide them from yourselves."

I said nothing to this. He was standing right behind me as look me in the eyes through the mirror. "These scars define you now, and you need to see them. You need to show them. The horror will stay with you, and you have to show it." His hands moved up and when he touched the hook of her bra, she cried silently for his finger had touched the wound and it pained her. He became gentler but did not retrieve from unhooking the bra. "Let your wounds breathe so they can become the scars that will always be with you." He then left the room, leaving her back exposed.


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to listen to Erik that day. I took of my top and bra and put myself into the bed. I had locked the door of course and I did not leave my room the entire day. I don't know what it was but something changed. The pain stopped and wounds began to heal. I could feel as air stroke my naked back. The sun went down, and despite many hours I had spent in bed. I managed to fall asleep without waking even once in the middle of the night. When I woke up, the room seemed colourful. The sun light up the room in beautiful colours, and my tired body managed to get up from the bed. I far from healed, and I was still in some dark shadow beyond sight, but I could see from my hiding, and I could feel my pain. I could understand it, and it all began with Erik.

I wore loose a long and loose shirt with some leggings. I stood by the door for a long time before I finally opened it and walked down. It walked and walked without thinking what could happen; without wondering about anything. I just walked without fear, and it all began with Erik.

I could have imagined it but when I arrived to the kitchen it felt as if silence spread and every pair of eyes observed. It was only for a moment because then the world retrieved, and I found Erik.

He did not retrieve his eyes from me as I did not from him. Was I embarrassed, angry, happy, annoyed? I don't know. I just know that something changed when Erik saw my wounds. He asked for nothing, and that was all I needed; someone to see and then to leave. I began to avoid his gaze as I made my breakfast. There was an awareness of my silence which was only apparent to me and Erik. I said nothing but he did not look way. He did not leave, and he did not say anything. I thought of Erik as a gentle guy but his eyes shared my paint, and I remembered that Erik knows something about torture. I guess Erik is one of those guys you can't understand until you have been in his skin.

I sat by the table and ate. I could not be alone. The silence was beginning to scare, and though no one spoke to me in the kitchen, there was a noise that satisfied my need to avoid my inner voice.

The hours were slow, and I found myself sitting in the living room, starring at the bottle that I had almost emptied. Never leave a job incomplete, I could hear Elaina say in my mind. The first time she tried to make drink a cocktail. I took a sip and hated; never leave a job incomplete.

I poured some in a glass and stared at the brownish liquid for while before I drank it in one go. The relief was the same. I was going to drink more but a hand stopped me. Erik had grabbed my hand and stared coldly. He was not there to judge me, and I know that, but he was not going to let me start this addiction. He took the bottle from me and pulled me with him to one of the room.

There was a punching bag, and Erik gave me gloves. "Do you really think that this will help me?" I smile in disbelief. Erik had never been naive. He said nothing but moved aside. I sighed and tried to take of the gloves but he stopped me again. "Give it all you got", he said and moved away.

"Erik, this is not going to help."

"Nothing is going to help" He replied and gestured me to hit.

"I am not doing this." I tried to take the gloves off again but he grabbed me again, and whispered aggressively, "Hit it."

I tried to push him away but he was too strong. My struggle, my protest meant nothing. I could do nothing but tried and tried to get away from, getting angrier for each failed attempt. In a sudden fury, I end up hitting him. I stepped back in fear and guilt but he did nothing. My breaths were heavy, quick and deep but he was as calmed as before. He took of the gloves himself and threw them down on the floor without moving his eyes from me. He walked closer to me, and I tried to step back but he wouldn't allow. He held me roughly, and I was sure that he would hurt me. He didn't. As he held my hands, he walked forward and made me step until a wall stopped me.

A tear was falling down but nothing could change Erik's expression. He let go of her hands but leaned in so I could not walk away. With one hand caressed my neck and moved up to my face. The other hand moved to my hips. He was only looking at me, letting his hand speak. For the first time, I felt safe. The hand on my faced moved down to my neck, shoulder and breast, which it gently stroke, before it moved on to hips. Both his hands were on my hips pulling me closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7

"You shouldn't put pressure on your back." He whispered and surprised me because he let me go. I didn't know what I was expecting but I was disappointed. He moved back and left me alone in the room. He did not like humans, and I knew that. Of course, he was not a monster so he would never hurt me when I was already in pain but he did not like humans. At that time, I was not sure if I liked them.

I walked unsurely toward my room. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I could barely stand on my feet, and when I reached my door, I was about to collapse on the floor but was caught by two hands, which carried me into the room. It wasn't Erik. These hands were not as strong or firm. It was a much gentler look. I tried to open my eyes to see who it was but my entire body failed me. I was only able to fall asleep as the unknown figure gently caressed me, and then I heard the door shut.

I woke up in the middle of the night with the feeling that someone was beside me. I hurried up from the bed but no one was there. I looked around in the room but it was just my imagination. I rushed out of the room but did not get far, because as I walked out of the room, I bumped in to Charles.

"Angie, where are you going?" He asked concern.

"I need some fresh air." I explained still looking worriedly in my room.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let me walk with you."

"I am fine, Charles."

"I know but I need to talk to you."

I was worried because I could truly not imagine what he wanted to talk about. Our last conversation was about how much I hated him, and now he wanted to talk to me. He walked with me to the balcony but said nothing for while. He observed me, and I ignored it. Then he gently reached for my hand and took it in his. I wanted to pull it back but his touch and gaze was so gentle that I allowed it. "I know that you hate me, and you have every right to. If I could..." He stopped and then changed the subject. "I was thinking that maybe you needed to get away from here..."

"I am fine here, Charles." I was walking away from him but he did not let go of my hand.

"Angie, please don't do this. I can't take it. I can't be your enemy." He took me in his hands. "I would do anything to change what had happened."

"Charles, let me go."

"Angie, please listen to me."

"Charles, please stop it." I pushed him and walked away.

I returned to the room and tears began to fall quickly. I couldn't sleep again so I went to the mirror took off my top but let my bra stay on. The room was so dark and I was so caught up with my wounds that I had not noticed the door open. I have no idea how long Erik had stood there before I saw him. I quickly covered my front with the blouse as Erik approach me. I did not dare to turn around and face him. I saw him approaching in the mirror, but when he stood behind, I turned around. His hands were already on my hips, and he looked down at the blouse which I was clinging to my body. He took it out from my hands and then he pulled me closer to him so our bodies met. I felt his lips on my shoulder as he whispered, "You can't blame Charles for this. You know that. We just did what he believed was right. He would never have thought that this could happen. He doesn't think that way." As he talked his hands were again moving to my bra. He unhooked it but did not take it off or move back. He just stood there with me in his arms as his hands moved back to her hips and pulled me toward the bed.

He sat down on the bed still pulling me closer to him so that I ended up in his laps. My unhooked bra was still covering me but it was hanging loose on my shoulders. He lay down and pulled me with him so I was on top of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing happened. He did not allow it. He was with me all night but he only lay beside me. I felt asleep in his arms, and when I woke up, I was actually surprised to see him in my bed. I sat up and covered myself with the blanket. Suddenly, I heard him talk. "It was about time. I thought you were getting a bit too comfortable." His eyes were still closed but he suddenly opened them and gazed at me. I had to look away from his eyes but he sat up and pushed my hair away from my back as he kissed my shoulder. I dared to look at him, and he was still kissing my shoulder. When he looked up at me, I moved closer to him but suddenly he stopped himself. I did not. I turned around and let go of the blanket at I placed myself in his lap. He leaned back and I forward to kiss him. At first our lips met gently but then Erik began to pull me closer and closer. His hands pushed to his lips as he kissed me more passionately. I could barely breathe until he began to kiss my neck and his hands were pulling down my pyjamas. I was opening his shirt his lips began to move down to my breasts.

He stopped himself again and leaned back but his hands were still on my hips. I leaned forward to him but he suddenly took me in his arms and turned us around so I was on my back and he was on top of me. For a moment he just stared at me as I longed for him. I moved my hands to his belt but he stopped me. "Erik, it's okay." I explained as I kissed him.

"No, Angie. You don't want this. I am not the one you should do this with."

"I want you, Erik", I said as I placed his hands on his waist and pulled him closer to me. I could feel how he was longing for me, and he finally took off his shirt, and when as he pulled me closer to his hips, I felt his erection. His grab was strong and firm, and he was in full control of everything. His hands were controlling my body's movement and he was almost pushing me down in the bed, which eventually began to hurt me. I cried briefly, which did not make Erik stop. He unbuckled his belt without losing the control.

We were now both naked and he was putting all his weight on me. This time I screamed loudly because the pain became unbearable. He did not really stop as such. He pulled me on top of him so I was lying on him and this erection was now in me. This was the first time that someone had been inside me, and I was almost screaming when he got in me. For a second, we did not move. I just felt him, and then he grabbed my waist again, more firmly. He moved me slowly as I moaned. He was still in control, and I was just following his hands. He moved me faster, and I began to moan louder. While one hand stayed on my hips, the other tickled my nipple. He then pulled me down to his lips and kissed me greedily as he moved me faster. He got deeper, and I moaned his name in his ear. he forced me to move faster and deeper but he also kept me closer to him. When his moaning became louder, everything was intensified. My body was moving as fast as it could and Erik pushed me down harder and deeper. As his moaning increased, things around us began to shake to. The bed was already rocking but now the other furniture was also moving. It was Erik's power. He was losing control of his power as he was gaining control of me. When our bodies had reached their climax, Erik pulled out quickly to avoid coming in me. We both gasped for air as our bodies finally relaxed, and I collapsed on top of Erik. He held me close for a while but then he rolled over and let me go. I stared at him but he was just quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know what it was but suddenly I felt so ashamed and tried cover myself more with the blanket. My back was hurting a lot, and I sat up still holding the blanket. We were still gasping for air until Erik got up saying, "I need a shower". It made me blush unbelievably and I was just happy that he didn't see me. It was as if another person had taken over my body without me realizing it but it was just me. I wanted him, and I have wanted him since he first touched me. I knew he understood me better than others, and he knew that too. I was surprised that he wanted me. I always thought that he had something going on with Raven, and he had always encouraged her to stay in her blue skin. She liked him, and I knew that.

I took a shower after him, and I expected that he was gone when I came out but he wasn't. He sat on a chair as I was looking for some clothes, wearing nothing but my towel. "You should wear your training clothes. We should continue today."

"Continue what?"

"Your training"

"What training?"

"The training that we are starting from today"

"I don't want to"

"You need to." He began to walk toward me.

"No, I don't." I stepped back from him.

"Yes, you do."

"You can't boss me around." He suddenly moved hastily forward so that I was blocked by the wall and trapped between his arms.

"I didn't have any problem controlling you before." He said starring into my eyes.

I blushed again and looked away in anger. "And that is a problem", he said as his hand caressed me. I pushed him away but he just smiled and asked me to get dressed. He walked out of the door. His smile told me that he was not going to give up, and I had no chance if I went against him.

Erik was waiting for me in the room and he gave me the boxing gloves again. "Erik, we have been through this before."

"We are going through it again."

I stared at him, clearly annoyed, but when he looked back at me and raised his eyebrow, I gave up. I did not hit the boxing bag. It was rather a push or a weak attempt to get it over with.

"You are kidding me, right? Come on."

I pushed a little harder. Erik sighed annoyed and walked behind me as he forced my hands up and corrected the way I stood. "Try to hit a little harder and just focus on the bag."

"Maybe it would help if your hand wasn't on my ass."

There was a pause. I could almost hear him smirk as he said, "I really do have a lot of power over you." He slapped my ass and then returned to the place he stood before. I stared at him in disbelief but he gestured me to continue like nothing had happened. I hit the bag. "Better. Do it again."

I punched it again, and heard Erik say, "again". I punched it again and again, for each time it became stronger than before. Erik stopped talking and observed me as I kept punching it. I was losing control over myself but Erik said nothing. Everything faded away as I began to hear the sound of a wipe. It was only in my head but it felt as real as anything else. I punched it harder and faster. My body was taking over, and I was just following my instincts until I suddenly fell down, having trouble breathing. I felt Erik hands grapping me and pulling up. "It's okay. I am here. I am here!" He said and I finally relaxed. He pulled me closer him. "You did well."

"What are you talking about? I almost passed out." I pushed myself away from him.

"You let go. That is more than I thought you would do."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know that this will help."

"I feel awful."

"Just trust me." He said as he took my hand and pulled me closer. "This is what you need, and you know that."

I did trust him and I knew he was right but those feelings were awful. They consumed me into some timeless place, and I felt like a monster because all I could think about was to hurt the man who had hurt me. He needed to pay, and Erik approved of that.

I forgot everything about shame at that moment. As I stood in his arm, I thought about pulling his lips closer to mine. I thought about doing everything over again in that room. I did manage to kiss him gently and briefly but he pulled back. "You have to stop doing this. I am not good for you."

"Permission to disagree"

"Angie, we should never do this again." He left.


End file.
